Stupid! You Should've Killed Her YEARS Ago!
by Shiko-san
Summary: Summary inside. First Fic. It's about Inu and Kag's and San and Mir's kids' adventures for...just read my story! I'm not really good at summaries...


A/N: Hey everyone! Shiko here! I'm starting my VERY FIRST fic! I don't think its good.so.y'all can just, um, flame and review and stuff! Criticism is accepted. On with the story, minna-san!  
  
Summary: Kag, Inu, Mir, and San tie the knot 2 months after the jewel is completed and Naraku is FINALLY defeated. They separate, and now, 15 years later, silver-haired and dark-haired kids stumble upon two familiar- looking kids and a walking clay-pot witch(all thanks to I is Sango for this! I saw this name in her GOOD fic! It's funny!) with a disturbing spell. The adventures of K/I and M/S's kids. (There are also some very weird discoveries over here.)  
  
Disclaimer: *sigh* I don't own Inu-Yasha and Co., Rumiko Takahashi does. If I DO own Inu-Yasha.WHY would I be writing the disclaimer? *looks at YOU* Huh? If I don't then WHY huh? Huh? HUH?! Ok, I think I'll stop that now.  
  
Stupid! You should've killed her YEARS ago! By Shiko T.  
Kagome hummed her song. The song she wrote herself for her kids. Of course.she only hums it now, don't want everyone to know the words! Anyway, back to the story. Kagome hummed her song while washing the dishes. She was almost done when it struck her. "RYOKO!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
--------------------------****  
  
"So, which one is it, Recca?" a 17-year-old girl with silver hair and white dog-ears resting on top of her head asked. She had brownish-amber (A/N: Is there such a thing? If there isn't tell me! ^_^) eyes and a slender, fit body.  
  
The mentioned 'Recca' just stared at the kimono held infront of him. He shrugged and looked away, resuming his look at 'K's Base of Weaponry', a magazine he subscribed to because it was a catalog for swords, daggers, and the likes. Of course, he was interested in them.  
  
The girl puffed her cheeks and glared at him annoyingly. "Gee, Recca, since you're my twin, WHY won't you tell me which one you want to use?!" she huffed. "That way I can give the one you don't want to our little brother!"  
  
Recca eyed the girl, who was his twin, and sighed. "Fine. I like the green one better. Satisfied?" He turned back to the catalog and flipped a page, obviously not amused with the 'lame ancient swords'.  
  
The girl smiled and threw him the green kimono (which is actually a FIRE RAT kimono. A/N: Have you guessed who they are yet? I know I have. *nods*) and its matching hakama. She walked over to hers, which was red, grabbed it, and decided to put hers on in her room early, when suddenly.  
  
"RYOKO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
She froze and heard Recca snicker. "Ha! My sis is in trouble.again! Just 30 minutes earlier, you were in-trouble. AND, here you are again!" Recca proceeded to snicker and shake his head, but was stopped when a rather large, (A/N: and familiar) boomerang met his head. "Shut up, you neanderthal. That's mo- oh.it's mom.shit."  
  
Nothing was heard from her afterwards because she was already out of room and following her mother's scent.  
  
----------------------***  
  
Where Kagome is.which is the kitchen.since you wash dishes there!  
  
-------------------***  
  
"Ryoko! Ryoko! Get down here NOW!" Kagome demanded in a you're-in-BIG- trouble-young-lady tone (A/N: Y'all have been through that. Me, too.the tone they use when we are gonna get our asses grounded, you know.).  
  
Inu-Yasha walked inside the house to find a fairly pissed Kagome screaming her head off saying stuff about Ryoko to "Come the heck down RIGHT THIS MINUTE". He chuckled gave his wife a peck on the cheek. "Forgot to do her chores again?" he asked, with a smile, considering that this was fairly typical of his daughter. The miffed Kagome nodded and was about to scream her head off when her daughter finally ran reeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaalllllllllllyyyyyyy fast down the stairs followed by a calm, dressed up Recca (he was wearing his green kimono and hakama) who was smirking to himself.  
  
Ryoko hung her head down and apologized to her mom for whatever it was that made her pis- I mean mad. She didn't want to get into trouble anyway.so, she did EVERYTHING she can to make her mom not so mad at her (she knows her mom is.just kinda cool off.). Heck, with that goal, she even bowed down to her knees and whimpered, "I'm sorry, mama.Whatever it was, I'll make it up to you!.just, please, DON'T ground me," she looked up, making the cutest, 'pity me' puppy-dog (A/N: She's already one, ain't she? ^_^) pout, "Please?"  
  
Kagome did her best to not get affected, but, well.she was just born to be like this. Her daughter, son, younger daughter, and younger son had the same, exact effect Inu-Yasha had on her when he pouts. That, and the fact that you just can't stay mad at them for too long. She furrowed her brows and her steaming, red head (A/N: Rhymes!.oh yeah, she was mad. You get RED when you get mad, doncha?) cooled down, making her face look normal.  
  
Kagome sighed and said, "Look, Ryoko, you always forget about your chores. Well.not really.you seem to remember sometimes.but that's beside the point! Yeah, anyway, if actually listen to me for ONCE-" "But, mama, I DO listen to you!" Ryoko cut her mom.  
  
"Yeah, suuuuuuuuure, dear. Hey! Don't cut me!"  
  
"Sorry!"  
  
Inu-Yasha chuckled in the background and Recca just watched the show. It amuses him when this happens. Anyway, back to the mother and daughter.  
  
"Anyway, as I was saying, before I was RUDELY interrupted," she eyed her daughter who laughed nervously (scares her when her mama does that. ^_~ Like me, for instance!), "If you listen to me MORE, you might get yourself and your siblings that thing your Daddy and I have been talking about!"  
  
Ryoko looked up, her mama's last statement hung in her head. ".thing?" "Yeah!.remember Uncle Miroku and Aunt Sango from the other side of the well when you and Recca were ten? Well, me and your Daddy, we were planning to bring you back there!"  
  
Both Recca and Ryoko stared at their parents. And stared. And stared. And stared some more. Inu-Yasha, who had brought back a drink of water to where the mother was talking to her daughter, twitched annoyingly at the sight of being stared at for several moments.  
  
A child's voice, instead, broke the silence. "We're going back to that place you took brother and sister at before?"  
  
Everyone in the room looked at the small kid. HE had dark, silky black hair and had ears that were black on top of his head. He looked about the age of 8 and had a 5-year-old girl who looked like him behind him. You know, same hair color, and ears. They both had amber eyes, though, unlike their older siblings.  
  
"Chihiro, Haku? What are you both doing here?" Asked Inu-Yasha, going over to the kids, and crouching to get an eye-to-eye thing with the boy. "I thought you both were over at Mrs-I mean Grandma's house?"  
  
"Yeah, we were Daddy.Uncle Sota just dropped us off, because he had to take his friend over to work!" the little girl replied. She would namely be Chihiro. The boy, who is obviously Haku, nodded. "Grandma had to go somewhere really important, too. So, Uncle Sota dropped us off."  
  
"Oh, ok," Inu-Yasha stood up and replied to their EARLIER question. "Yeah, me and your mom are planning to take you back there. Any problems?" He looked down at the two, who just looked up at him and shook their head 'no'.  
  
"Okay, Kagome, maybe its safe to take them there. It IS summer, after all. Plus, we haven't seen the group in a loooooooooooong time," Inu-Yasha said, while heading over to a door that led to his very own dojo.  
  
"Okay.yeah.maybe." Kagome thought for a bit and nodded happily. "Yeah, let's take them there! Long time, you know!"  
  
Ryoko who had already slipped off and TRIED (emphasis on tried) to get out of the scene, suddenly fell back when she was THIS close to not being in sight when she felt someone tug her back.  
  
She looked back at the eyes of her Daddy. "Oh no, no, you don't Ryoko. You and I both know how freaky your mama can get when you don't do your chores. So, go, and do it. Before I have to make you skip sword lessons for a week."  
  
Ryoko stood up and gasped. "Now Daddy! That's wee too mean! That can't be real! I mean- not having any of my favorite period of the day! That's insane!" She looked up at her father, who shook his head and walked away towards his dojo, not commenting on his daughter's complaint.  
  
"You know, Ryoko. It'd be faster if you just cook dinner," her mama interrupted her moment of groaning and stomping her foot and her rambling about the unfairness of life. "Besides, I'm done with the dishes! And everyone knows you cook a little better than me! So, to the kitchen you go!" Ryoko looked at her mama, and looked at the hand that was pointing towards the kitchen, a particular part, of course. The pantry!  
  
And Recca and herself know that she HATES cooking. She's gonna cook when she'll live alone, but, man! She was living with her parents! I mean, THEY'RE the ones who are supposed to feed their children! Such as her! She just 'ugh'ed and 'feh'ed and stomped towards the pantry.  
  
"Oh yeah, and Ryoko, dear, make sure you make your roasted chicken served with pasta and your really good corn bread! I like them, and so do your siblings..right?" Kagome looked at the other kids.  
  
"Yeah! Older sister Ryoko's cooking is good!" exclaimed Chihiro.  
  
".I like her chicken! And the corn bread! They're reeeaaaaaalllllyyyy good!" commented Haku.  
  
"Mmm.chicken!" that would be Recca.  
  
Ryoko blushed at the comments and continued to cook. She had an idea.and an evil glint passed her eye. 'This'll be fun, fun, fun!' she thought.  
--------------------------***  
  
So, everyone, what do you think? Hate it or love it or something in the middle? Oh yeah, I just wanted to say this. I named Kagome and Inu Yasha's younger siblings Haku and Chihiro after Haku and Chihiro from Spirited Away created by one of my favorite, favorite, artist! He inspired me to do a comic with my friends about the Spirit World and some other thing, too. And so did Rumiko Takahashi! I love both of their art! And their imagination! .makes me wish I had the same thing they had. Yeah, so anyway.  
  
Flames are accepted! Just review, please! ^_^  
Ciao, Shiko-san ^_^ 


End file.
